Tai's better half (revised)
by Glenn Rentholen
Summary: It's the same as last time except this one's ending makes more sense.
1. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this outloud (or at all) you have now waved the right to sue me for copyright infrigment.  
  
Authors notes. I wrote this after having a dream in which Tai was depressed over how Sora beat him everything. The idea was cool and stuck in my mind so much I couldn't concentrate on my main story "Sora's brother". So I put it in a story and now it's out of my head and I can continue work on Sora's brother pt7. These changes were put up cause of reviews I got, you were right I did rush it. Just because I wanted to get it out of the way doesn't mean I can put up a piece of crap. They isn't a major difference but the ending makes a little more sense.  
  
Tai's better half  
  
As Tai walked to school he hung his head, he hadn't been having a good couple of weeks, this new girl named Sora had moved into town and started out doing him in everything! She was put into his class and already just as popular as him and captain of the girls soccer team AND she was out doing him in marks! She was a total witch! She seemed to take delight in beating him in any way then rubbing it in his face! Tai sighed as he neared the school, "I show her," he said sounding determined.  
  
Sora was sitting in her desk as the guy she's been trying to impress since she first saw him walk in, she sighed inwardly as he walked to his desk, "he's so cute," she said quietly, though not quietly enough, the girl next to her heard her.  
  
"Why not just go talk to him?" The girl asked. Sora was a little surprised at first then she realized what she was talking about.  
  
"I can't do that Mimi, what if he doesn't like me?" Sora said lowering her her head onto arms which were crossd on her desk, she sighed longingly as she stared at him. He had his back to her and Sora liked it that way because then he didn't notice her staring. She had liked him ever since she arrived at this school, he was the first person she noticed when she stood up in front of the class to introduce herself. She loved his brown eyes, the way they seemed to burn with courage. She loved his goggles, they looked so cute! His hair was a mess, but it still looked good on him. She made friends with the girl that sat next to her, her name was Mimi, she was a little strange, she always wore pink, she was nice though so Sora didn't mind. Mimi told Sora all about the boy she saw, his name was Taichi, but everyone called him Tai. He was the captain of the boys soccer team! She was good at soccer! Maybe she could impress him by becoming the captain of the girls soccer team! So Sora did, it didn't work. Then she thought maybe he only likes smart girls, so she brought up her marks in school, nothing! He didn't even know she was alive. Sora then realized he was looking at her! She quickly turned away to hide the redness in her cheeks.  
  
Tai hadn't been able to get that girl out of his mind and turned to look at her, she was staring at him! She then turned away, had she been staring at him? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? He continued to look at her, she wasn't that bad looking, kind of cute. That hat that she wore looked really nice on her, her hair looked really nice and soft as well. She had a nice figure as well. Tai found he was having trouble looking away, then he felt a hand on his shoulder and his head whipped around, it was only Matt. Matt had been Tai's best friend for years, he had a nice hair cut, wore a green muscle shirt and played the harmonica.  
  
"Hey man why don't you ask her out?" Matt asked his obviously love struck friend.  
  
"What do you mean ask her out," Tai demanded quietly, "I hate that girl! She makes me look like a fool at everything! Remember the last soccer game, she purposly fell into me!" He stated trying to sound angry over it.  
  
Matt laughed quietly, he knew Tai had enjoyed those few moments with her on top of him. "okay then if you don't want her to win all the time then ask her out and dump her," Matt suggested. He knew Tai wouldn't dump her. He saw Tai grin, he then got out of his seat and walked back to Sora's seat.  
  
"H,hey Sora," Tai said trying to sound cool.  
  
"Hi," Sora wsn't about to let him know she was nervous.  
  
"You're a pretty good soccer player," Tai said trying to make conversation, while making sure his voice didn't crack.  
  
"Thanks, you're good too," Sora was working over time to keep the butterflies in her stomach down.  
  
"Anyway you wouldn't want to go see a movie this weekend would you?" Tai blurted out hurriedly.  
  
"Okay, why not," Sora replied cooly, though inside she was jumping for joy.  
  
"Fine I'll pick you up about seven o'clock this Saturday," Tai then walked back to his desk and let out a sigh, "I'll show her," he though to himself, then Matt slepped him on the back and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Sora was jumping for joy in her mind, she didn't even notice Mimi congratulate her. The rest of the week flew by as Sora made plans for the best night of her life, while Tai made plans for her ultimate defeat.  
  
As Tai's car approached Sora's house Tai began having second thoughts, she wasn't that bad, she was pretty and fun to be around. Tai pushed those thoughts aside, he would show her he was better than her, he'd put her in her place. They picked up Sora and the two kids sat in silence till they reached the theatre. They went to the movie Mission Impossible 2, they had loads of fun! this one guy near the front they had totally pissed off by throwing popcorn at him and in the end he was the one who got thrown out for shouting profanity.  
  
As they let the theatre Sora's mind was occupied with wheather or not he'd kiss her. He then turned to her, she though for a moment he was going to kiss her but instead he only talked.  
  
Tai walked Sora to her house, what should he do? Should he kiss her? What if she doesn't like it? What does that matter! He was only doing this to dump her eventually, so he could prove he was her better! Tai turned to Sora, pushed his feeling away and locked them off. He then put on a fake smile, "I had a good time Sora," he slowly bent down and placed a light kiss on her lips. They were relly soft and felt so nice against his, Tai's mind began to slip, he pulled his mind back to reality, he then broke the kiss and put on another fake smile, "better not do that to much," Tai thought to himself.   
  
Sora's mind was swimming in delight. He had kissed her! She wished it had lasted longer. Why'd he stop? Wasn't she any good? Sora then realized her head was still titled back and her eyes were still closed, she slowly pushed them open and began to straighten her neck. She then looked away and blushed, "good night Tai," she said before she walked into her house.  
  
Tai stood rooted in that spot staring at where Sora had been for a good few minutes. He then shook his head to clear his mind, "her better, her better," he repeated in his mind.  
  
The next day in school went by smoothly, Tai spent alot of time with Sora, he had to make sure she thought he liked her, but he didn't! Tai would repeat in his mind that he didn't like her over and over. Tai eventually began to believe it. Tai didn't tell Matt thet he was going through his plan, he'd probably kill him! Matt probably thought that Tai actually liked Sora. Tai went out on dates with Sora for a couple of months. Then Tai went took Sora to dinner and afterwords when they were walking down the street Sora had her head on his shoulder.This was the moment Tai had been waiting for, time to show her who was the better. Tai took a deep breth then began to speak, "Sora I had an okay time, but you're not the type of girl I want for a girlfriend, I prefer more lady-like girls, not tom-boys." Tai closed his eyes and turned away from her, "I asked you out cause I thought I'd show the world I'm not predjudice against them, not because I like you," Tai finished, his heart screamed at him the truth and demanded he speak it but he ignored his heart and walked away, he could hear her begin to cry. Tai walked to his house and walked to his room where he fell against he wall clutching his chest, it hurt so much! Why'd he do that! Tai had realized on the way home how much she ment to him and how much her tears of pain stung is heart. He had to make up with her! His heart burned for her! Why hadn't he seen it sooner? Why! Cause he was an idiot! That's why, he was to busy trying to be better than her to see that he had only been better when she was around. Tai looked over to a picture of her and him on his desk, it was a picture of when they had entered a two on two soccer match witha couple of guys in the park who had thought they were the best. Tai had never had so much fun! Sora was the perfect partner. It would take a alot to make her fogive him. Tai walked over to his phone and called Matt and told him what happened.  
  
"YOU LISTENED TO ME!!!????" Matt shouted at him, "boy you really screwed up."  
  
"I know Matt but, but I need her, I can't think straight anymore what should I do?"  
  
"You already screwed up big so the only way I can see you getting her to forgive you is publicly, that is in the middle of the hallway filled with other people, you're going to tell her the complete truth. Everything including where you first got the idea and why you decided to act on it." Matt told him.  
  
Tai was terrified, "what if she doesn't forgive me?"  
  
"Then you've lost her forever man, this is the only way I can see her forgiving you, and besides do you really think you deserve any better right now?" Matt asked sarcaticlly, "how did you go out so long with her and not notice you liked her?"  
  
"I did, it's just I pushed those feelings aside every time they came up," Tai explained.  
  
"You pushed them aside," Matt sighed, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! THESE ARN"T JUST FEELINGS YOU PUSH ASIDE!" Matt shouted at him, "look you don't have any choice now, you either publicly humiliate youself or you lose her you don't have a choice." Matt said solumnly.  
  
"No, I guess not, thanks Matt, I gotta go now, I've got to plan what I'm going to say to her and I've got to get some flowers from my mom the give to her." Tai hung up after Matt said good-bye, then he started planning for tomorrow.  
  
Sora had ran home crying and was now in her room with her face buried in her pillow, she hadn't stopped crying and she didn't think she could, "why, why did he do this to me," she asked her stuffed bear next to her. It didn't answer of course it just felt good to talk to someone. Sora cryed herself to sleep dreading school Monday. On Monday she was walking down the hall telling Mimi about the date. Mimi was inraged! How could he have done this to Sora! Tai had always been a good guy, he never did anything like this before. Mimi then saw Tai walking toward Sora with his arm behind his back, she was about to give him a piece of her mind when Sora put her hand on her shoulder, "it's okay, I'll deal with him," she said. Mimi only nodded and backed away as Tai stopped a foot away.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Tai thought to himself, "Sora..."  
  
"We have nothing to talk about Taichi," she said coldly, Tai stood there for a moment, Sora was about to say more when he shoved about twenty roses into arms. He wasn't going to give in now! Sora stood staring at the roses for a moment, everyone was now staring at them, Sora wanted to know what he was planning now. She looked back to his face, he was crying! Sora couldn't move, she couldn't think and she couldn't speak.  
  
"Sora I lied, I do love you!" Tai forced the words out from his heart, he couldn't remember what he'd planned to say so he winged it, "I lied when I said I didn't like tom-boys, I only said those things last night because I was jealous of you. The way you always beat me in everything. The way you played soccer, the marks you get, even the way people act around you! I wanted to better than you so Matt suggest I dump you, he only meant it as a joke but I took it seriously." Tai took a deep breath and decided to finish, "Sora I can't be better than you because you are my better half, you are what makes me whole and all that I can be. Without you I'm nothing, I can't live without you Sora, please," Tai fell to his knees, "I need you, I'm sorry, please, please forgive me," Tai begged looking at the floor. His hands balled into fists on his knees.  
  
Sora couldn't believe her ears! He did love her! Sora coould feel the tears streaming down her cheeks, she dropped the roses, fell to her knees also and hugged Tai. She forgave him completely! She then pulled back and kissed him on the lips, they held there for a few moments till Sora remembered they were in the middle of school! That jerk had apologized and confessed his feelings for her in the middle of the hall! Sora pulled Tai to his feet then broe the kiss and kicked him in the shin, "that's for dumping me in the first place," she then kicked him in the same shin again, "that was embarassing me in front of the intire school," Tai was now hopping on onew leg, Sora then tilted his chin so he was looking at her, she then kissed him again, "and that was for apologizing you big jerk and I'll never forgive you!" Sora then walked to her class, she turned to look at Tai, "I've got soccer practice later and I'd like it if you'd help me out," she said smiling, Tai smiled back and nodded, he then began to speak but Sora cut him off, "I'm still mad so we aren't speaking till the soccer practice." Sora the walked in to class with a bunch of girls applauding her.   
  
Tai stood there confused as Matt walked up beside him, "does that mean she's forgiven me?" Tai asked his long time friend. Matt shrugged his sholders. He's found with girls there just isn't anyway to know for sure, so just don't ask. They followed the girls into class and the rest of the day Tai spent trying to figure out his new girlfriend. Sora spent the rest of the day with a smile on her face cause this day she too had found her better half in Tai.  
  
THE END! 


	2. Tai's better half pt2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this outloud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Tai's better half part 2  
  
It had been one night since the incident, Tai could remember every moment as clearly as if every moment was still happening. He and Sora were walking to soccer practice after school when he had fallen on his knees and told her how he really felt, she still refused to speak to him but also refused to let him leave. Tai was content with simply being able to hold her hand. Then a car came screeching out of no where, it stopped in front of them and a guy with a gun demanded Sora get into the car, Tai tried to stop him but he shot him in leg. Then he sped off with Sora looking out the back window at Tai on the ground bleeding. Tai shook his head and wiped away a tear, "I should have protected her," Tai began to shake with anger. "I should have been able to protect her!" He shouted falling onto his bed crying.   
  
Kari heard her brother, she then walked into his room and started to pat him on the back, "there, there Tai," she said soothingly, "there was nothing you could have done, he had a gun remember."  
  
Tai stopped crying, sat up, turned to Kari and hugged her, "I'm sorry Kari, I'm so sorry I hurt everyone around me."  
  
"Oh, Tai," Kari said putting her arms around his neck, "you don't hurt everyone, what about me?"   
  
"I nearly got you killed Kari!" Tai said between sobs, "remember I was the one who made you play soccer when you were sick?"  
  
"I remember Tai, it's alright the police will get Sora back and then you'll be happy again," Kari told him putting on a smile, though deep down she was just as scared as him.   
  
Tai hugged Kari a little longer then fell back into bed, "tell mom and dad I won't be coming out of my room today in case the police call okay Kari?"  
  
"Okay Tai," Kari then walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Tai cried till he fell asleep. Tai slowly awoke to the sound of the phone, he jumped out of bed and shouted into the receiver, "Hello, police! Did you find Sora? Where is she! Is she alright!" Tai demanded with out asking who it was.  
  
"Tai what are you talking about?" Matt asked after rubbing his now sore ear.  
  
"Oh sorry Matt," Tai apologized then told Matt about what happened.  
  
"I can't believe it," Matt said after listening to Tai, "then my news will be good for you," Matt said.  
  
"What," Tai asked not really caring.  
  
"You said you guys were on Sirocco ST?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea so," Tai was now a little annoyed, what if the police try and call while he's on the phone with Matt.  
  
"Well I was on Tenka St just off of Sirocco and that car you described pasted me driving really fast so I decided to memorize the licence plate," Matt stated proudly.  
  
Tai's eye's bugged out of his head, "tell me Matt, tell me now!" Tai shouted at his friend.  
  
(plate number made up don't criticize)  
  
"It was 4J2R-5E7D," Matt told him.  
  
Tai wrote it down thanked Matt and hung up on him then started dialing the police.  
  
"Hello Odiba police.."  
  
"Hello police my name Kamiya Taichi and I need to speak to officer Julius!" Tai demanded not waiting for the officer to finish.  
  
"Just a minute please," The officer replied calmly.  
  
"Hello this is officer," A new voice began.  
  
"It's Tai I have the cars licence plate number it's 4-J-2-R-5-E-7-D," Tai read off the piece of paper.  
  
"Slow down Mr. Kamiya," the officer told Tai over the phone, this boy had been calling all day! They must be close, "now what was that number?"   
  
Tai repeated the number again, "now can you find Sora?" Tai asked hopefully.  
  
"This will make it easier, but we still need more time," he said looking the number over then handing it another officer with instructions to track it down, "we'll call you with any updates okay."  
  
Tai reluctantly hung up the phone with a sad yet hopeful, "okay." He then fell back onto his bed to stare at the bottom of Kari's bunk where Tai had recently put up a blown up picture of Sora's face, he sighed longingly, he wanted to stare at the real thing.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Sora stared into darkness, her hands were held together by handcuffs, her feet the same, but nothing held her rooted in the corner of the room she was trapped in but her fear. Her kidnapper hadn't removed her blind fold so she had no idea where she was, she tried screaming but again same as every other time she tried to scream the cloth in her mouth stifled her completely. The feeling of utter hopelessness over took her and she began to cry. She wanted her mom, she wanted her stuffed bear, and most of all she wanted Tai to appear out of no where and save her, take her back to her house and her new life with her new friends. Sora then heard footsteps she pushed into the corner she was sitting against, she tried to hide by curling into a ball. Who knew what he'd do to her. She felt her blindfold being removed. Sora shut her eyes against the light, they slowly adjusted till she was looking into the eyes of her father!  
  
"Did I say you could have a boyfriend?" He asked in a cold tone.  
  
"No! We got away from you! You can't hurt use anymore!" Sora shouted at him.  
  
"I am your father," he roared, "I can do whatever I wish!" He slapped her across the face leaving a huge bruise. Sora's head snapped to the right and she fell to the ground crying. She didn't get back up, she laid there crying till her father shoved the blindfold back over her eyes and walked out of the room. Sora cried herself to sleep.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Tai woke up in a cold sweat, he knew someone had been hurting Sora. He could feel it in his heart. "When I find out who took my Sora I'll kill him," Tai promised in a fierce tone.  
  
"Tai what's wrong," Kari asked looking over the side of her bed to look down at her brother below.  
  
"Nothing Kari," Tai assured her, "go to bed," he commanded gently.  
  
"Okay," Kari said then rolled back over and fell asleep into a dream of her playing in a room of kittens in a giant castle.  
  
The next day Tai once again refused to leave his home and waited by the phone only leaving long enough to get food, go to the bathroom, or call the police for an update in their investigation.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Sora slowly awoke to see a plate of food in front of her and that her hands, eyes and mouth were unbound. She sat up and looked around, the room was hers! At least her old one, the one she lived in at her old house. Though it didn't have anything in it, there was Sora's favorite blue wallpaper with puppies on it though. The window that she used to look out was still there, it was dark out, the light in her room was turned on. Sora tried to get up but her feet were still bound together. She slid over to the food, there was a glass of apple juice, potatoes and a steak. She ate it slowly cause every time she chewed the bruise on her cheek would burn with pain. How had he gotten out of prison? How did he find them? Sora then heard foot steps coming toward her door, she heard the lock click and saw the door nob turn, then the door opened to reveal her father.  
  
"I see you saw the food I left you," He said walking into the room like nothing was wrong.  
  
"Why are you doing this Papa," Sora asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Cause I love you Sora," he said in a gentle voice, "and I must protect you."  
  
"From what," Sora asked after swallowing her mouthful.  
  
"Not what," he corrected, "who, I must protect you from that boy who going to eventually hurt you by leaving you."  
  
Sora knew who he was talking about, "but Tai would never hurt me Papa! He loves me." She told him firmly.  
  
"You're only a child Sora what do you know of love? Tai's a high school boy, he's probably already forgotten about you and moved onto another girl," he said it like it was just another happening in the day like, "the mourning paper has arrived."  
  
"No Papa you're wrong Tai loves me," she shouted at him tears already streaming down her face. Her father had been standing only a few feet away, then he closed the gap and slapped her accross the face.  
  
"Watch your mouth," he told he sternly, "I'm your father and I know what's best for you." He then tied Sora back up and left her crying on the floor as he left to get a drink at a nearby pub.  
  
"Tai, Tai please help me," Sora screamed in her mind.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tai had been in the living room waiting by the phone when it hit him, someone had hit Sora again, and, and she needed him. Tai got up and called the police.  
  
"Hello Odi..." again as everytime before Tai cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"It's me Tai," he told the officer.  
  
"I'm getting him," the officer was very annoyed at this kid, who did he think he was? Ah well, at least he wasn't in charge of the case.  
  
"Hello Tai," officer Julius said trying to hide his annoyence.  
  
"I'm going to find Sora now," he told the police officer.  
  
"Do you know something," he was now a little interested.  
  
"In school a man came in to talk to us once, he said whne you find the one ment for you you can feel them out anywhere on the planet," Tai could feel his hope and courage building, "Sora is the one, I can find her anywhere," Tai told the officer, his courage he was having trouble holding down, his hope was threatening to take over. He would find Sora this day.  
  
The officer sighed, it was these types of boyfriend that usually did find what they were looking for, but they usually got killed in the end, "I'm driving then, I'll be there in ten minutes," he told the boy while he walked over and got his gun, "if you aren't there when I come to get you I put out an A.P.B. on you so stay there," he wasn't going to allow another guy like this to turn up dead. Tai agreed.  
  
Tai felt like he had been waiting hours since the officer told him to wait. He looked at his watch, "only eight minutes," Tai was nervous, he could feel Sora in him, she was after all, his better half. Tai remembered the day he fell to his knees in the middle of school and begged for her forgiveness. A single tear rolled down Tai's cheek, he would have her back, he knew it. The officer pulled up about five minutes later and let Tai in the passenger side.  
  
"Alright Tai, where do we go," he asked skeptically.  
  
Tai pointed north and the officer with a sigh started to drive.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sora could feel something, no, someone getting closer, Tai! Tai was coming to save her she could feel it! Her heart skipped a beat as the door opened, then her heart hid itself whne she saw that it was her father, he stumbled into the room and feel onto the floor, unconcious, he never could handle that many drinks. Sora squirmed over to him, and carefully rotted through his pockets till her hands found his keys. Her heart was now in her throat, she quickly got out of the cuffs and ran out of the house towards the feeling, towards Tai. Her better half.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tai's got a weird feeling, it was Sora, but something was different. He knew what it was! She was free! The car stopped at an intersection and Tai jumped out of the car and ran down one of the streets, Tai heard officer Julius shout for him to come back then him saying he's following him on foot, he must have been on the police radio.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sora was running down one of the streets, she could feel Tai getting closer so she turned down a different street and there he was, at the end of the street looking around, he turned one direction then another. Sora couldn't contain herself, "Tai," she screamed the intire street turned silent for a moment and looked at the girl who screamed.   
  
Tai heard his name called and turned to see Sora, "Sora," he called back, he then ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, crying for joy that he had found her, he then heard another voice.  
  
"Get you damn hands off my little girl you bastard," Sora's father commanded pointing a gun at Tai, he was still pretty drunk so he guessed the middle Tai was the right one.  
  
Tai moved so Sora was behind him, and stared at the man who had tried to take Sora from him.   
  
Sora was so scared she couldn't move.  
  
"I said move or I'll..." he was cut off when he felt the cold metal end of a gun being pressed up against the side of his head.  
  
"You'll what," demanded officer Julius. He wasn't going to allow this to happen again, not like it did for his own son. The drunken man then turned to fire at Julius but he simply pulled the trigger. Mr.Takenouchi's body fell to the ground lifeless, as a pool of blood began to form behind his head. "There Jeffery, I helped someone else," Julius whispered into the wind.  
  
Tai could feel Sora crying so he turned and gathered her into his arms, gently rocking her back and forth. He then heard Julius call for an ambulance. Tai walked over to a nearby bench and sat down while he cradled the crying girl. He then hugged her tightly and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
Officer Julius watched the pair with a smile, his son had once been like these two, he ignored his son when he said he knew where the kidnapper took his girlfriend, and in the end they found him and his girlfriend mangled in the park, holding each other. The ambulance came after about fifteen minutes. Tai went with Sora, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. She had remain in the hospital over night, Sora's mother had also come to the hospital half an hour after they arrived. She cried for joy when she saw Sora, then she was sad when she heard what happened. She explained he wasn't a bad guy at first, (they never are) but after a while he stared to have a drinking problem for no reason, he refused to stop, everytime they tried talking to him he would beat them. Tai wanted to stay with her over night, but family came first.   
  
Tai waited in the lobby, he wasn't going to leave then the rest of the gang arrived and he told them what happened, Tai thanked Matt once more for the tip, even though in the end it wasn't needed. The police did find the car, it was in a dump, and it had been impacked into a cube, the licence plate was only barely readable.They all stayed the night at the hospital and the next day they had a big party at Sora's house. When it was over Tai and Sora were sitting on the couch in each others arms, asleep. Sora's mother put a blanket over them and them cleaned the house. Matt and the others went home. School would be interesting tomorrow when everyone heard what had happened and they needed the energy.   
  
THE END  
  
Authors notes. Writers block is gone! I think this came off rather nicely. A little corny but hey, I liked it. And if you don't, to bad! 


End file.
